Ordinary
by xxRockettSaucee
Summary: To everyone I had always been plain Bella. The girl with the brown hair, brown eyes and a small but amazing secret. Yet, around him, I felt like so much more... EdwardxBella M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody. XD. Hopefully ya'll like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope it's not to cliché.**

**Thanks- Sophie.**

_**Ordinary.**_

**Chapter One.**

I grew up in the small town of Forks Washington. I was never one for change, so it always seemed like the perfect place for me. It was always raining, always brown, always quiet and quaint, always the same old Forks. My dad was a police officer, the best of the best, the small town said. He did everything from the wrestling of bears, down to raising my brother and I for the last few years we were all together.

My mother passed away when I was thirteen, and needless to say, learning the birds and the bee's from my father would always haunt the back of my memory. My brother Emmet was humorous and about as scary as a large grizzly looking for its next meal, well, if you didn't know him at least. Deep down, he was more like that soft cuddly bear you never want to stop hugging you, unless of course his friends or your friends happen to make a surprise visit.

Ironically our bad luck continued, and two months after I turned sixteen, Charlie, my father, was terribly injured during a night call. Devastated, Emmet and I sat with him till the last breath escaped his lips, the only parental figure we had left, lost to his job no more than three years after his wife. Emmet, nineteen, with dreams of college, was on the verge of tears, but I already had waterfalls running from my eyes.

Naturally, I could've taken the situation like an adult, attempted to move on, to escape everything by acceptance and understanding. Yet, I was only a kid, a kid, who had no idea how to face the world. So, I did what any normal teenager would do in the given circumstance, I rebelled.

I was never looking for sympathy, and those hugs Emmet gave me became scarce with each passing day. He was my guardian, and yet with each passing hour, we were drifting further and further apart. I ditched my old friends and made new ones with the jocks, the party throwers, the heavy under-age drinkers, and for once, felt like I had not a care in the world.

Mike, that vile name still holds strong in my mind, held a party the summer heading into my junior year. Any of the popular guys were there, and everyone knew that it was the spot to forget all those terrible memories. So, for the first time in my life, I lied to my brother.

Told him Jess and I were friends again, that everything was back to normal. Suddenly that kiss of understanding burned on my forehead. I knew he would be busy with Rosalie all night, so I had no way of getting caught. I liked Rosalie, she reminded me so much of mom.

Needless to say, no more than three hours into this party, and everyone is too drunk to even consider stumbling, crawling seemed so much more appropriate. Mike continued to eye me from across the room, and my teenage hormones started jumping in joy as he walked closer.

Normally Mike, or Newton as many of us called him, was disgusting in every way to me, but perhaps, it was the alcohol turning him into the sexy stud-muffin I just wanted to touch. So soon his hand was on my thigh, then his lips were on my mouth, and I couldn't control my desire for _more. _So we made our way toward his bedroom, where any girl should know is used territory.

Very much inebriated, my hands began to roam his chest, and soon our clothes had been discarded, and that talk about the birds and the bee's made it's way into my mind. I had never experienced so much pleasure before, and my moans soon turned into desperate begging. Much to my disliking, by the next morning, I knew he had agreed to everything.

Now, normally girls would claim rape to cover up there own nasty schemes. I merely took is as a big stamp on my forehead saying I fucked up. Mike never said two words to me after our encounter, thankfully nobody seemed to notice our migration to his room either. Somehow my ego was hurt, at the fact he wasn't bragging, but another part was glad it ended like it did.

I seemed to be at peace with everything, I found that maybe, I would grow up, so Rose and Emmet helped me the entire way. Rose was there to help me understand what losing a parent is like, since her mother had died of breast cancer when she was only four. I was smiling more, and three weeks into my junior year, I couldn't have been more happy, that was until the first wave of nauseousness hit...

"Miss Swan?"

I snapped out of my daydream as Professor Banner called me down the amphitheatre steps.

"I would like to have a few words with you after class."

I nodded, desperately wanting to ask him what it was all about. I was top in the class, never missed a term paper, or a due date, so I know it couldn't be about my grade. My hands twitched nervously until the class dismissal, and even after the giddy girls, and the slutty boys left to go do the nasty my nerves were fried.

"Please have a seat," his calm and smooth voice said.

"Mr. Banner if there is anything I can do please-"

"Now, now Isabella don't jump to conclusions."

I wanted to tell him how much I disliked my full name, but decided to save that for a better time.

"I apologize professor," my voice held the greatest sincerity as he chuckled.

"You always had such a unique way of voicing your opinions or ideas. Which is why, I hoped you would be interested in taking your practicum with me this semester."

I was stunned to the point where I swear drool was coating my shirt.

"I don't need an answer today, if anything you should take the weekend to think it over. But due to the advance placement classes you took during your first year, I think that being a semester ahead, should allow you to graduate a semester early."

"Why me though? There are so many more qualified students," I muttered under my breath and once again, that jolly laugh, reminding my of that over-produced present deliverer rang through the room.

"The first writing assignment I ever did asked the question-"

"What is the meaning of life?"

He nodded and then became serious.

"Do you know how many people wrote down material things, I mean, English majors should be able to pick apart that question right? They should be able to jot down sentences that completely deter from the question, by answering a question with another question. I had everything from the meaning of life is happiness, to the meaning of life is having lots of money. Do you remember the six words you wrote on that paper?"

I thought back to that day, which felt like so long ago, but after coming up with nothing I shook my head.

"I don't have an answer yet. That's what I was looking for, because no one should have the answer to something they haven't fully appreciated. I am going on sixty-three and I don't even have an answer yet. So that Miss Swan is why I think you are the best candidate for the job."

If I didn't have such thick-skin, the old man probably would've had me in tears with his words.

"Thank you so much sir, I will let you know Monday what I have decided."

He nodded and then I noticed the clock.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go to the bookstore before I head back home."

He told me to drive safe and I smiled and shook his hand. The University of Seattle wasn't far from my brown home town, so it seemed like the perfect place to fight for my dreams. I only had classes every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday so I took advantage of what ever time I could.

Due to the Friday payday of most of the students, it didn't surprise me to see the bookstore crammed with people. There was barely a shoulder space between everybody, but in the long run I knew it would be worth it. I searched for the self-help section and when I finally came across the object of my desire, I made my purchase and was on my way home.

The professors words continued to play in my mind, and the choice began to feel like an obligation. Yet, somehow I had a feeling that it was all going to play out, there was only four more months left, until my graduation, and doing my practicum during those four months would save me the problem of having to find a successful one after school. It's not easy for an author to manage that.

Author was like a dream career choice, with a major in English and a minor in creative writing, I would be able to accomplish my dreams. I knew that being an author was usually a hit or miss career, but if Mr. Banner had faith in me, I'd just have to have faith in myself.

The three hour drive seemed longer than ever today, and with only a half-hour left, I knew this would be the longest time.

I pulled my cellular phone out, and noticed three new text messages and two voicemails. I had no doubt that at least a combination of three of those belonged to Alice.

Alice Cullen, spiky haired miss fashion herself, and my only best friend besides Rose.

Alice and her parents had moved to Forks my Junior year, and if it wasn't for the support of her family and my own, I likely wouldn't be where I am today. Sure she was spunky and had a weird and crazed obsession with shopping, but she didn't judge. She never stereotyped me like a normal person, and by the way she describes the world, it would seem like quite an interesting day in the life of Alice Cullen.

Esme and Carlisle, what can I say about them? Other than the fact that they practically trounce my cynical view on love. Never before had I seen two people love each other as much as this couple, my parents were constantly fighting and arguing over who was right, and to this day any quarrel the Cullen parent's had was settled in a heartbeat.

I know that Alice would argue fate, and maybe this once I could believe that the all-seeing-Alice (however clairvoyant she claimed to be) maybe did have a knack for predicting situations. Alice met Jasper, the complete opposite of Rose, and from the minute his foot hit the door frame she was declaring her undying love..

Alice loves Jasper, the twin brother of Rose, I mean how more coincidental can you get?

Making a left turn, the first house that came into view brought a smile to my face. The same brown grass, the same plain siding, and the same loving family.

The typical stereotype of the perfect world. Though, nobody ever said that stereotypes were true...

**Authors Note: So there ya have it. First chapter... a lot of description and Bella ooc, but I hope you guys like it. Foreshadowing like crazy as well, so bravo for those who pick up on it. **

**Please let me know what you think so far, I love feedback.**

**Thank you- Sophie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. It's been forever. And No reviews. Well I am hoping to change that. My sister (Some may know as xxvisuallkeii) was going through some stuff and with me graduating there was a lot on the plate. So back to regular updates yay! So please send some feedback my way. **

**Thanks- Sophie.**

_**Ordinary.**_

**Chapter Two**

I stretched my arms after placing my old truck in park. My mind was turning like crazy as I tried to decide, what exactly my decision should be. It wasn't everyday that something like this popped up, and I had more than myself to think about.

I had a feeling Emmet would be down at the station, following deep in our father's footsteps. He was good at what he did, and always made time for Rose, in fact, my reason for stopping at the bookstore made me smirk. How to Propose for Dummies, was deep within my bag, and I knew that Emmet would probably kill me for bringing it up, but isn't that what little sisters are for?

I still lived with Em, and Rosalie, simply because of the comfort they brought. I felt like I was safe from the real world and its problems when I was at home. Sure the old creaky floor, held more memories than I would hope, but we just couldn't find it in our hearts to sell the place we had grown up in.

I stepped out of_ Ralph_, my good ol' sturdy truck and sighed in exasperation. Soon enough I would have to call Alice and endure the yelling and screaming of me not getting back to her in time.

Pulling everything in the house I slipped off my shoes and stretched. It felt great to be home.

"Bella?"

Rosalie's head peaked around the corner and she looked even more beautiful than ever. I always wondered how she was able to do that?

"Just me Rose."

She walked up and gave me a hug asking about my past week at school. I didn't want to tell her, what the professor had said to me, so I left that out for later.

"So where's my bro?"

"At work. Apparently there was some sort of attack at Port Angeles so he did what any good man would do-"

"He put it off till the last minute didn't he?" I sighed as Rose laughed.

So Emmet may have been good at whatever he did, but he was one hell of a procrastinator.

We walked to the kitchen where I sat down and pulled out my cell phone. Sure enough, there was three text messages, two from Alice, and one from someone, who I wished I didn't have to speak with. Since the voicemails probably belonged to my favourite pixie of a friend, the text seemed like the most economical solution to finding out what was up.

_Bella! How is school? What are you doing....HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME? –Alice_

_Yo. You still picking her up at ten?_

I swear I growled. I could almost hear the way he said the word _she._

_Isabella Marie Swan! That's it! Me and Jasper are coming over tonight. No excuses._

I sighed as Rose raised her eyebrows at me.

"Alice is coming over tonight."

"She already called, and said her and Jasper were brining over Chinese," she must've noticed my change in attitude and crossed her arms over her chest. "He called you?"

"No. He doesn't even have balls enough to call me, so instead I get a text message asking when I am going to meet him tomorrow. "

"I don't know why you put up with it Bella."

"I could never take her away from her...father..." I could see Rose stiffen. "I'm fine Rose."

It still hurt knowing that I had no parent's. No one to walk me down the aisle, no one to confide in or gossip to. Sure Emmet and Rose were always there for me, but they weren't Mom or Dad. So I promised myself, that I would never stop her from seeing _him._

I decided to waste whatever free time I had before Alice arrived, by taking a hot shower and slipping into some comfortable sweatpants. No doubt my sense of fashion would be bulls-eyed by fashionista herself, but I needed to relax and think.

"Ah so she arrives!"

Jasper's voice always brought about an edge of calm, which I desperately needed.

"Hey Jazz."

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, launching herself at me. "It's been too long."

"Ugh, Ali, we talked last night."

She rolled her eyes and joined Jasper on the couch. I noticed that Emmet was still nowhere to be found.

"Go dish up everybody, and thanks Alice and Jasper for the meal that involves no dishes."

A chorus of laughter was heard as we all filled our plates and made our way to the table. I pushed around the egg-roll on my plate when Alice looked quizzically at me. Damn her for being so observant.

"Bella, is something on your mind?" She asked as I took a deep breath.

"Mr. Banner talked to me today. And before any of you freak out, the news is good, just really surprising." I am sure that stopped a few statements of outburst. "He wants me to work as his assistant and do my practicum there."

"That's amazing Bella!"

"Ya you have to take it!" Rose was ecstatic but soon realization dawned on my friends.

"It means more days away from Forks...."

They nodded in understanding,

"I just don't think I can do it guys. I mean with everything going on, I wouldn't be able to leave her for that long anyways."

I had graduated the end of this semester, so maybe finding something closer to home would be the best idea, considering the circumstances I was working with. I ran my hands through my hair and realized that I still had no conclusion drawn.

"The party has arrived!"

Emmet burst through the door like a kid walking into a toy store on Christmas.

"Em! I love you and all, but can you please remove your boots before you track mud all over my clean floor?"

He smiled sheepishly and obliged Rose's request.

"Oh Belly-bear!"

I shot him a glare as Emmet pulled me into one of his bear hugs. Any harder and I am sure bones would be breaking.

"Hey Ali, 'sup Jazz?"

"Hey Emmet," they said through their laughter. Those two were definitely soul mates.

"So what was the deal tonight?" Jasper asked.

Emmet seemed to tense up, which surprised me greatly considering normally, he would've made a joke about how he had kicked someone's ass. He looked at me, before letting out a bellowing laugh.

"No damage done really. Just something the Port Angeles police believed they needed help with. Sometimes they piss me the fuc-"

"Em!" Rosalie scolded.

"She's not here Rosie so it's okay...."

Rosalie still gave him a glare, something that told me he would likely be sleeping on the couch.

"We should have a girls night out tomorrow!" Alice chirped as I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to switch the subject.

I knew that Em, was definitely keeping something from me though.

"Really Alice? I don't think I should be going out, I haven't seen-"

"Bella. Once she's in bed."

Damn. There goes my escape plan.

"But who would babysit?" I asked as Alice shook her head.

"Silly Bella. You have two perfectly good men who are not working tomorrow who would gladly look after her right?" I looked at Emmet and Jasper who shrugged.

"It's no problem really. I wanted to teach the little squirt how to throw a proper punch!"

"Emmet! She's four!" I gasped.

"Just kidding sis. Don't get your panties in a knot. I have no problems looking after her. And Jazz can keep me company."

Well, I guess it would help the guys out when they both started having their own kids.

"Well, it's been a slice, but me and Jasper are heading out," Alice stated winking at me.

"Please no Bella Barbie Alice?" I begged.

"I make no promise's Swan."

I was royally screwed.

Alice and Jasper waved and I helped Rose clean up the mess left after our wonderful Chinese meal.

"You know Bella, you should get back into the dating scene again."

I was surprised by her statement, but Rose just smiled.

"Emmet worries about you. He wonders if that one _mistake_," I smirked, "messed everything in your future up."

That's when I realized something.

"So that's why...." I muttered. "Em is worried, that when you guys get married, and I move out, that I'll think I'm alone right?"

"I always wondered why you didn't major in psychology?"

We both giggled as my brother joined us.

"And what are my two ladies laughing about?"

We both shrugged our shoulders, but could not stop the grin that went from cheek to cheek on each of us.

"Okay, well, I feel like I just entered a whole new planet..."

He may have been right.

We finished cleaning and all rejoined each other back in the living room. I was enjoying the comfort of my home, when that annoying vibrating sound made its way through the room.

I noticed the caller and groaned.

"_It's him"_

I mouthed towards them as that fierce look came across Emmet's eyes.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Michael, it's almost midnight, what the hell are you calling for?" I was in no mood to put up with his shit tonight.

"Um, we have a situation...."

I felt my muscles clench.

"What do you mean a situation?" I hissed as Emmet started to rise.

"I need you to come to the hospital."

I almost dropped the phone.

"Bella?Bella?"

"What happened? Is she okay? What the fuck is going on?"

"She's fine. I think she just broke her arm."

She's fine? He calls a broken arm fine?

"I'll be there in five."

I stood quickly and grabbed my truck keys from the counter.

"What's going on Bells?"

I took a deep breath.

"She broke her arm, according to Mike anyways. I have to go guys."

They nodded and I made my way to the hospital. I tried to stay as calm as possible, especially since the anger would've made driving impossible. I noticed Mike's car in the parking lot and that made my senses freak out even more.

"Hi there," I said to the woman at the desk. "I am looking for-"

"Bella?"

I was met by one of my favourite people.

"Carlisle. Thank god."

He just laughed and told me to follow him. Carlisle was one of the few people I trusted, and not to mention the fact, that he was a gorgeous and caring man. I see where Alice got her good looks from.

"I am not attending to her, but I assure you, the doctor that is amazing."

I nodded as we made our way to the waiting room, where Mike was waiting.

"Where is she?" I asked not even bothering to ask him how he was.

"They have her in the room right now. They think she might have a concussion."

"Apparently she takes after her mother." Carlisle laughed as I pouted.

"Are you the mother of Abigail Swan?"

I turned to be met, by a young and overly good looking doctor. One I had never seen here before.

"That's me," I managed to say, even though his beauty was making me speechless.

"I am Doctor Edward Masen."

It was then I realized, he could be whatever he wanted to.

**Authors Note: Voila. Second chapter. Meeting Edward. Hating Mike. And mommy Bella is about to swoon. Yay.**

**Please send some words my way.**

**-Sophie (xxRockettSaucee)**


End file.
